SEDUCING THE ICE PRINCE
by cold summer night
Summary: UPDATED "We could do much of this or beyond what we did, but it wouldn't change a thing. Seducing me won't work." Am I being obvious of my intention? Then, I'll take that as a challenge! AyaxRei
1. Rule  1: Be Yourself

_**Disclaimer: **__All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji._

_**Author's Note: **__They say you would always come back to the one you love, that's why I'm here. I apologize for making you wait. I know I should've finished my other stories first, but I feel inspired to write this one. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SEDUCING THE ICE PRINCE**_

_by cold summer night_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rule Number One: Be yourself**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Well, that didn't work.

_Men are thought to instinctively crave variety. By developing a strong sense of self, with your own distinct personality and flair, you're appealing to his desire for variety because you're different._

That's it! You just have to say be different, and not be myself. Why? As far as I can remember the reason why I ended up like this is because I became myself!

"Aya?" What? Who's calling my name? I slid my cell phone inside my pocket, turning around to see an examining look from Miyu. "Are you okay?" Am I okay? I smile at her then nod my head. "I'm not convinced at all. You've been like that for a week now. I mean, this has nothing to do with-"

"No!" I find the customers around the café staring at me as if I just broke some piece of a treasure. I may have said that out loud. I'm sorry. "Not at all. This has nothing to do with that. I mean, it's okay that he rejected me. Really." She repeats my last word, still unconvinced. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"You know those people who say that they're okay? They're not really okay. I'm pretty sure you didn't tell us the whole story-" I think I swallow my tongue now. "Well, Aya? You know, you can always trust me. I'm your friend. True friend. Best-"

She is right, but even if I want to tell you, I can't. I'm sorry Miyu. This is just about me. I've got to figure this out myself. "No, nothing really happened. What I told you before?" I walk to the counter. "That's just it. He just rejected me right then and there. He left just before sunset."

_**The sun set kissing the sea, this is the perfect moment. My friends went into trouble just to have him all for myself. I couldn't back out now. Or can I? But I shouldn't. This is my only chance. And I'm not sure if they would help me the next time.**_

_**I watch him eat his sandwich. Good for him, he has the appetite wherein I lost mine. I'm not hungry at all even though I didn't eat since last night! How can I? Just thinking about this confession-thing is enough to kill me. I could die any minute from now. And that's not a lie. I must say what I feel or else I would break and burst! But how? How should I say? How should I confess? Is it even right to do that?**_

_**Every time I look at him, I always lose my voice. I always lose myself all together. Just by being close to him, I think I could give myself away. It's scary how my thoughts make of me.**_

_**His eyes are closed, what could he be thinking? Gee. He is too perfect. I haven't met someone like him before. His hair is so silky by the looks of it. I want to run my fingers through it. Though his eyes are closed, I know how deep and dark they are, how expressionless and cold they can be. Is he sleeping already? Is he bored? I gulp, trying to think of a topic to start with. Maybe I should just talk about myself, instead of asking about him, right? That would be safe, but what do I know about safe?**_

_**I speak of my life before, and then my life now. When he opens his eyes, I didn't see any emotion attached to them. Our eyes lock with each other. Now what? His eyes looked for something I'm uncertain of. I watch him stand up. What is he up to? He held his palm out in front of me. What does it mean? I look around me. I really don't know what is going on. He grabs my hand as if in a hurry. When he nods his head, I nod my head back, not knowing what I agreed on. It doesn't matter. Or does it? I quickly take my handbag. I stare at our hands together, smiling. I feel my heart pounds off my chest, banging to my ears. This is crazy! I am crazy!**_

_**I wanted to ask him where we are heading, but I'm afraid. I am scared that I might say something bad or unpleasant to him. I'm nervous of what's bound to happen and not to happen. I glance outside, the night is almost here. It is so dark, and yet whenever I look at him? It seems every single thing just lights up because of his presence.**_

_**He pulls the car over, stopping his engine. I wonder why. I watch him unbuckle his seatbelt. The silence is deafening. I wanted to step out, seeking for the nature's music and perhaps smell some fresh air. It's not that he smells bad, in fact, he smells so nice. He is so manly, making me want to stay in his arms and just smell him forever. I remove my seatbelt, unlocking the door, but then he stops me by pulling me closer to him. Time slows down.**_

_**When I face him, his eyes were the darkest among all the colors. It happened so fast. I find myself being kissed for the first time. It was something different for me. Like it is natural, I felt my eyes shut. I have never felt this before. To be kissed is just – I don't know. I couldn't breathe. I feel so warm and conscious of myself. And his cold hands, I almost stiffen where they are. Every thing is just new to me. How should I react? I've seen this in the movies, but it's different when it's happening to me.**_

"I've got to go-" I nod my head thrice.

"Are you al-"

"I don't feel well. Please tell Towa that I couldn't be of any help now. I-I'm sor-" I couldn't say the word. I just couldn't say or even think of the word. It just reminds me of him. It reminds me of what happened that night.

_**Fix yourself. What? I abruptly open my eyes, he is holding on to the wheel. I look at myself. How did it happen? I didn't realize that my dress is wrinkled. I even lost a button! How did this happen? I think I'm almost bare, but him? He isn't. This is so embarrassing! I gathered all my courage. That is, if I have. "Did I do something wrong?" What? Why am I asking this? He didn't answer. "Am I not that deserving for you or am I not beautiful?" Where did that question come from? I slowly composed myself.**_

"_**I just realized that I don't like you. I'm sorry." I'm sorry? Minutes pass, I'm still waiting for what else he would say. I guess there's nothing more to say.**_

"H-hey, Aya you're cryi-"

"I'm just sick, that's all. Don't worry about me, I-I um I'm sor-" I still couldn't say the word.

"_**Let me take you to your-"**_

"_**No, train station would be fine. I mean, better. My mom would be worried if she sees me with someone or with um a guy. I would just make things-"**_

"_**Don't be stubborn. I don't want to be blamed if something bad happens to you so-"**_

"_**Thank you, but I want to go there by myself. Please?"**_

"_**Whatever." He says that in the coldest tone he has.**_

_**When we arrive at the station, I swiftly make my way out. Not saying goodbye. Not even looking back at him.**_

It's not like I have a choice here. I glance at the station, as usual there are a lot of people. I hate being on the train not because it reminds me of that night, but because I'm always trapped inside. One time, I could not get out of the train that I ended up alighting on the next station. Good thing I was early, so I arrived in school just in time. When I stand on the line, I find him standing on the other side of the station. Should I hide? I look down on the floor. Or act as if nothing happened?

_**I feel bad. I feel disappointed. I feel depressed. I am not myself. I feel like dying. I feel so unwanted. I feel so unloved. I wipe my tears. He said he doesn't like me. I don't get it! What's with the kiss? Does he do that with any girl? I stop on my tracks, hoping that when I turn my heel, then face back – he would be there. Not a shadow. He is nowhere. Just nowhere. Why did he kiss me as if we were lovers? As if he has feelings for me, as if he loves me. What went wrong? **_

When I look up, I find him nowhere. Am I just imagining him there?

_**Well, he doesn't really like me. He will never like me.**_

But I just love him so much! There must be a way for him to feel the same way. How can I make him love me? Be yourself, be different! Got it!

"Yo-"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_End of_

_**SEDUCING THE ICE PRINCE**_

_by cold summer night_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__I would love to hear from my readers, so please. Leave a review on this, thanks! Xoxo._


	2. Rule 2: Make Him Notice You

_**Disclaimer: **__All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji._

_**Author's Note: **__It feels great to be back. If only I could write forever, I would!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Jane:<strong>__ Hello there! It's unimaginable to think of her seducing the one she likes, but we'll see what she would be doing to make him fall. *smiles*_

_Actually, I deleted some parts because I realized Rei should know when to stop. I mean, you'll see at the end. And yes, he is! How could he bring her there and do that, then tell her that he doesn't like her? It's heartbreaking for Aya. And he'll pay, for sure!_

_I'll continue this, that I could somewhat promise. Yhey!_

_**dyalicious: **__Thank you! *thumbs up*_

_I am glad as well. Like I said, writing makes me happy._

_I hope I could write more funny moments, I'll see what I can do. Well, Rei has always been mysterious. I mean, he keeps all to himself! Since you can't wait, here's the second chapter! *claps*_

_**Adeline:**__ Oh, gee. You would hate him even more on the next chapters to come. Anyway, don't worry because he would regret being so arrogant to her! *grins*_

_We'll find out what she would do, will she follow all the rules or ask for help? *thinks* Just read right on! *waves*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SEDUCING THE ICE PRINCE**_

_by cold summer night_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rule Number Two: Make Him Notice You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yeah. I get that, but how?

_To be noticed, make an impression -_

_be attractive and you'll get his attention?_

"_**Yo-" Eh? That voice! I blink my eyes. "How are you?" What should I say? Is he asking about how I have been after that night? Or is he just asking about me today? Like, two friends bumping with each other after some time? Only that we're not even friends. "You look kinda pale."**_

_**I force a laugh. "Do I? I mean, I'm always pale."**_

"_**I know."**_

_**Then why did you ask? "I thought I found you at the other side of the station-"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**Yeah? I don't know what to say or think. "Why-" **_

"_**I'm just worried of how you look. I thought you'll just collapse here or something, you look so thin. It's not because of me, is it?"**_

_**Why should it matter to you? "I have always been thin."**_

"_**Really? You've got to eat and bring yourself back-" he pauses. Suddenly he faces me with a very serious expression. "Your friends are being so loud on me about you. They're just getting on my nerves, especially Ran. She's annoying-"**_

_**Did I hear that right? Did he just call her by her first name? Wait. What is he saying? "O-Otohata-kun." What is it that I've got to say? Or what is it that I have to ask? "I-I can't stop thinking about it. I-I um a-uh about that night? About how um-you-you-" I know I sounded so troubled. I'm struggling to ask him about it. "About the way y-you kissed me." There I said it! "It's so different. I-I wonder why you kissed-"**_

"_**Of course it would be different to you."**_

_**What? I don't understand.**_

"_**It's your first kiss after all."**_

_**I feel my cheeks are blazing. I'm all burning! He knew it! "I—I-I h-how did you find out?" He didn't answer. "Tell me why did you kiss me?"**_

"_**It's just a kiss." He shrugs. "Don't make a big deal out of it."**_

_**I gasp. To me it is, it's something important to me. And to say that, not to make a big deal out of it? That's just so mean. "I thought you might have feelings by the way y-"**_

"_**Just stop, will you?"**_

"_**Stop what?" I'm so confused. "What should I stop?"**_

"_**Everything, the whole thing? I'm selfish. I'm not good at commitment. I'm just not good. Period. This feeling that you're talking about? I'm not into it. I hate emotional attachments among all things."**_

_**I disagree on that. It's an emotion. "It's not a thing, it's a feeling-"**_

"_**Feelings are no fun. And a person who has an emotional feeling for someone is just the same."**_

Catching my breath, I find our homeroom teacher exiting the faculty room. I just arrived in time, as usual. When the bell rings, our homeroom teacher enters the room.

"Aya?"

"Hn?" It's Miyu.

"I thought it wasn't you, but since you've got the same sweater I've got to ask."

"Ask what?"

"Were you running to get to school? I mean, it's not your usual route. The train station is-"

"Running? Who is running?"

A friend of ours joins the conversation. "I know it's you Aya. You've been running for a month, I think. I just wonder why?"

"That's impossible. I'm not running. Why would I run?" The two of them looks at each other then shrugs. I can't tell them why I am doing this. I'm in a state of depression.

"_**Then what is fun for you? Someone who is carefree? Someone who just wants to have pleasure in life? Someone beautiful, but never serious about life? Someone who cares about the present but never the future?"**_

"_**Yeah-"**_

"_**I am not fun for you, am I?"**_

Do you think it's true? I can't help but hear what my friends are talking about, even though I'm focused on reviewing.

"What is true?" Miyu asks.

"That guys love those who are-" even though she whispers it, I can hear what she is saying. My eyes widen. What? Seriously?

"What? I-I don't know."

"Stupid!" Ran yells. "A man loves a girl for what she is and not for how she looks like. Why do you have to believe on that? Where did you even get that? Blah, blah-"

"I don't know, but they say guys are attracted to girls who have you know – have that cup size." She went on with the topic. "I hear there's a way to have them."

I hold on to my chest. There is?

"Ran, do you think Yamato-"

"The hell I care about that dirty old man who happens to be your boyfriend and my brother! Duh! He is so stupid if he would love or unlike you because of that! So stupid. Moron. Idiot. Baka-"

Miyu sniffs. "But you see, mine is like an airport!" I sigh, I want to agree with her. And I as well! As in I could raise my hand and say same here! "I remember I read one article about it. That guys are really attracted to girls who have-"

"Whatever!" Ran surrenders. "Plain stupid, boring. I'm so outta here."

"Maybe Yamato sees me as a little girl because I still look like one. I'm not matured yet! I'm not physically-"

"That's it-" when I turn to them, I find them looking at me. Did I verbalize what's on my mind? "What?" I ignore their scrutinizing look on me. That's just it! I've got to make him notice me! It's all in the physical looks! I've got to look like I'm a mature girl, that I'm a lady. When I captured his eyes, I'll capture his heart soon!

"_**Take it the way you want-"**_

"_**Someone beautiful? Someone perfect? Someone famous among the guys? Someone who just looks like she wanted to have fun? He nods, crossing his arms. "Someone like Ran?"**_

"_**Yes, if it will make you happy."**_

"Excuse me, how much is this?"

Shocked as I am, I find Yuuya at the store, right next to me! We call each other at the same time. Why is he here? And what should I say if he asks why I'm here.

"For a while Sir, Ma'am would this be all?"

I nod my head.

"That's yours?" Yuuya asks, surprised.

I handed the allowance I have for the day. Gee. Should I really spend on this? And I'm so doomed! "No! Actually, this is for someone else. For a friend of mine, yeah-um."

"I see."

I know he acts as if he believes on what I just said. "No, honestly. Um you got me." I can't lie. Can I? "This is mine."

"Why? Why do you have to take-"

"I just want him to notice me." I know it shouldn't concern him. I sniff, sensing that tears would flow after.

"You mean Rei?"

"Well, y-yeah." This is embarrassing! And low! He laughs so hard, as if it's his last day on earth. "What's so funny?" I'm emotional right now. How can he laugh?

"I knew it. Something happened."

What? "I don't understand."

"Did he reject you?" He shakes his head. "Of course, I know the answer-"

I wipe a tear. "Y-yes."

"That's just like him. So, is this one of your ways to make him notice you?"

I nodded in embarrassment. "I just don't know what to do anymore. If I became a matured looking person then she might take me seriously-"

"I'll help you. I'll make him notice you."

"_**If I am like-"**_

"_**Just-"**_

"_**-her would you like me? W-will it make you see me as fun?"**_

"_**I just don't want to hear any of your sentiments. I'm done here-"**_

"And I am not done yet."

"Are you saying something, Aya? Don't talk to yourself, that's kinda creepy."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_End of_

_**SEDUCING THE ICE PRINCE**_

_by cold summer night_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Thank you for reading. I'll appreciate it if you'll leave a review. By the way, don't worry about Yuuya's appearance. I promise, he won't get in the way with Aya and Rei's relationship. This time, there is no twisted pairing. Till then! Xoxo._


	3. Rule 3 and 4

_**Disclaimer: **__All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!_

_**Author's Note: **__Good afternoon, dear readers! Did I make you wait? Well, wait no more because though this would be short – for today's update, I'm giving you two chapters in one!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guide in Reading<strong>_

_**"..." Bold, Italicized = Flash back**_

"..." Normal = Present

* * *

><p><em><strong>dyalicious:<strong>__ Thanks, Dyah!_

_Sorry about that, for confusing the readers. Well. Unlike my other stories, in "Seducing the Ice Prince," for the first few chapters I would be relying on dialogues. But I assure you that, I'll come up with a chapter that will make you see the characters, and visualize everything without having them to speak. *wink*_

_Thank you, thank you! And I hope you're in good condition now. *smiles*_

_**Adeline:**__ *laughs* Yes, cold and serious – that is._

_Yuuya's advice? We'll see! Among the grand prix winners, I believe I've seen Yuuya to be much outspoken and readable when it comes to women. With that, I'll make him help Aya with everything he knows to please a guy! _

_Thanks for patiently waiting! *smiles*_

_**Alice Jane:**__ That would be twisted if I make Yuuya enter the Aya and Rei relationship. And besides, I want to focus on the hidden issues of REI OTOHATA. Well, to think of him. I mean, to base everything on how he has been on SUPERGALS, I think he's hiding something. I don't know, perhaps there's a reason why he is so cold and arrogant to Aya. Right? Or am I just the one to think of that?_

_The seducing part? Let me think? I'll do what I can to write it the soonest! *wink*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SEDUCING THE ICE PRINCE**_

_by cold summer night_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rule Number Three: Make Him Want You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**That cold guy comes from a rich family, but even though he came from a wealthy family he doesn't want to be related with them-" I look up when he stops speaking. "What are you doing?"**_

_**I raise my eyebrows. "Jotting down notes?" What's wrong with what I'm doing? Is it unusual for him? I went on with my writing. "Just go on, I'll write them all so I could have a reviewer-"**_

"_**A reviewer, seriously?" He scratches his blonde hair. "Well, he wants to be known because of his hard work. He is independent and highly intellectual. He used to be a geek and still keeps all things to himself. That guy wants to have fun, he doesn't want commitments. He doesn't want to be tied. He hates girls who cry, who is too serious. He is not the type to fall in love, but oh well he is the type to fall in you know what I mean."**_

_**I try to think of it, then realizes "no I don't know what you mean. What do you mean?"**_

"_**He can be attracted to a lady. I mean really attracted in terms of physical, but that's just it. He never promises anything."**_

"_**I'd say he is perfect-"**_

"_**You could say that." He rubs his chin, as if thinking. "He's just too perfect. Way too-"**_

"_**Yuuya-kun, do you like Otohata-kun?"**_

"_**Eh?" He looks at me in a shocked expression. "What?"**_

"_**I'm just kidding." I chuckled at his expression. "Did he have a girlfriend?"**_

"_**Never. He just dated countless-"**_

Countless? Like these dresses, perhaps? I find hundreds of dresses hanged on the signature shop.

"_**I see-" I bit the pen's end. "He has never ever been in love?"**_

"_**Never."**_

"_**Never? Really? Then why is he like that?"**_

"_**I don't know either. Maybe he is just too scared of what he could be when he falls in love with someone. Or I'm not so sure, even though I'm his best friend – I don't know much about the real him."**_

"_**Is he gay?"**_

"_**Gay? What? What are you saying?"**_

"_**I don't know. I mean, it's a trend nowadays. I just want to make sure that he's not one of those, you know-"**_

"_**There is no way that he could be, but-"**_

"_**But what?"**_

"_**I don't know. Now that you say that, I'm thinking as well. Yeah, what if he is-"**_

"_**Then I have no chance if he is-"**_

_**He continuously shakes his head. "No, he is not. I've never thought before that he could be gay."**_

What dress should I wear? "You think a pink dress would be-"

"Come on, pink is for little girls." He hands a dress to me. "Wear black or red."

"Why?"

"It's seductive-"

"_**What is his type?"**_

"_**You mean for a woman?"**_

"_**Yeah, of course." I glared at him. "Unless you want to change your statement and tell me that he likes men as well-"**_

"_**Blondes, hour-glass figure-"**_

"_**Hour glass?" Enk! That's a cross out for me! **_

"_**Don't be offended but-um-" he hesitates. **_

"_**It's okay. Open rebuke is better than hidden love-"**_

"_**He doesn't like skinny girls. You know, all bones and-"**_

"I don't think I can wear this. I'm still skinny. Otohata-kun likes a-"

"Just try it." He pushes me to the fitting room.

"No way!"

"_**I-I think I get it-"**_

"_**But he would like you, I'm sure. You're beautiful and smart, you just have to trust yourself."**_

"What do you think?" I walk out with hesitation.

"You're right. You're still skinny. Goodness, aren't you eating?"

"Well, sorry but I'm really skinny. I'm born this way."

"_**For a novice like you, he is a sucker for-" he whispers in my ear.**_

"_**Really? You think so?"**_

"_**Ahuh. I've got to be honest with you. Men don't easily fall in love, it all starts with physical attraction so you have to catch our eyes. You have to catch his eyes."**_

"_**That's what I think as well-"**_

"How can I catch his eyes?"

"You have to work-out and start a diet-"

"Diet? Why will I? I'm thin-"

"Have a healthy diet. Eat veggies, tofu, soya-"

"Veggies, tofu, soya? What are they for?"

"Just do as I say."

"_**In seducing an ice prince you've got to follow some rules."**_

"_**Okay," I write down the title. "What are the rules?"**_

"_**Rule number one-"**_

"_**No, that would be the third-"**_

"_**Third? What are the first two?**_

"_**Um-be yourself, be different. Then-um make him notice you-"**_

"_**Okay. Here it is, um-make him want you."**_

"_**But how?"**_

"_**Well, you've got the first two rules. If you're different he'll notice you then when he notices you he'll want you."**_

"_**There should be steps to follow on each rule, like what should I do to make him notice me and want me."**_

"_**A man would like a girl to become a lady."**_

"_**You mean to say?"**_

"_**Act like one. Be desirable. Smile and see things as if they are going your way. Be positive, be matured but not serious."**_

"Thanks for helping me, although I don't understand why-"

"I just want that cold guy to know what it felt like to be in love. And be hurt."

"What?"

"You see. He has made a lot of women cry, because he couldn't promise them a life with him or a commitment. You know, I know he is lonely deep inside. He has some issues-"

"You want him to be hurt?"

"Well, yes. I want him to realize that there would always be pain in life which he wanted to escape. Above all, I believe that only you can help him."

"Thank you."

"He's afraid to fall in love-"

"He is?" It's surprising to know that he fears of something in life. "But could I make him fall in love? Could I make him commit? Could I change him? Could I melt the ice in his heart? Could I-"

"We'll talk about that once you succeeded in seducing him-"

"You know, you're right."

"Seduce him before it's too late-"

"Yuuya, you know sometimes I don't know what to think of you. Your words are scary at times. You're too bold. Are guys like that?"

"Well-"

"And wait, why did you say before it's too late?" He takes something from the news stand. "Here-"

I took it from his hand. "Oh, no way. They couldn't be possibly dating, are they? Could I trust on her?"

"You could. I just don't know with him. I come to notice that he is attracted to her, well that's one of the reasons why I'm helping you – honestly. I'm sorry-"

"Don't say that-"

"So, you've got to work fast-"

"Where should I begin?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rule Number Four: Play Hard to Get**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Here I go again. I wish I could push all these people just so I could get out! I embrace myself, trying to give myself a space just for me. It's impossible though when you're inside this train! I hate this train so much! I couldn't stay close to these people, especially people who are loud and the perverted ones! "Excuse me-" I need to get out! I should've just run on the streets like I used to, but I'm not that depressed anymore. So, what's the point? "I'm begging you, I need to get out-" I look at the person in front of me. "Excuse me?" He is not listening. I realized he has a headset. "Please let me out-" I'll try to make it outside. When the warning bell echoed, someone grabs my hand. Who could it be? The force is too strong that I ended up on that person's strong arms. The smell of the ocean, the coldness of his presence - I know who this is! There's only one person in this world that could affect me this way!

"Are you gonna ruin my shirt or what?"

Eh? What?

"I believe it's not crowded anymore-"

I nod. "Y-yeah-"

"You could free yourself now-"

What? I realize I am still holding him. What a shameful thing to do! I don't want to look around because I know I would meet death glares. "T-thank you, Otohata-kun." I didn't dare look at him. "Thanks." That's it? Should I go now? "I hear you're dating Ran-" it's too late to get that back. "It's all in the magazines and I can hear a lot of girls talking-"

"Who cares?" His hands are on his pocket, looking down on me without any emotion. He is just giving me a cold stare, as if I did something wrong.

"I do."

"So?"

"I know I-I have no right to ask you, but I want to know if you two are dating."

"And if we are? What would that do to you?"

I'll die! You jerk! "Nothing-" before he could see me cry, I need to get away! I've got to keep up with the plan!

"_**What? How can I ever do that?"**_

"_**It's simple. Aren't you genius?"**_

"_**I can't do that."**_

"_**You can-"**_

"_**I can't act as if I don't like him."**_

"_**You've got to do that. Men want women who play hard to get-"**_

"_**So, he thinks he could easily get me?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**And that's true."**_

"_**Don't say that Aya, don't doubt your values. Don't doubt who you are-"**_

"_**So, men like challenge?"**_

"_**Now you're learning."**_

Not at all. You're wrong, Yuuya-kun. I haven't learned a thing until now. How can I ever act as if I don't feel anything? How can I do that?

"_**Stand up for yourself-"**_

How can I ever make him want me? How can I play hard to get if every moment I'm near him I could give myself away? Could I go on with this game? What if I end up losing? It seems I'm the one being seduced. Just by the scent and nearness of him… are reasons enough to weaken me.

"_**Speak of how you feel. I mean to say the opposite. Make him feel that you no longer feel anything for him-"**_

"Why are you still here? Looking for me, perhaps? Or waiting for me? Wishing I'd be running after you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__For the first few chapters, you would notice that I used dialogues but the real thing will start – soon! So, wait for that! Xoxo._


	4. 5: When the Ikebukuro Gal Rules

_**Disclaimer: **__All the creative rights belong to Mihona Fuji!_

_**Author's Note: **__For tonight's update, I did what I can to make it long. And I also forwarded the story so everyone will be happy! Yhey! I wish to finish this as soon as possible. Anyway, read on! *winks*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice Jane: <strong>__You're welcome! *thumbs up* I think that's possible! I mean, that Rei might have been dumped in the past since I think he used to be a nerd. Or am I wrong? _

_His past for me is somehow dark. I wanted it to be dark, but that's just for now. It'll change, for sure. *smiles*_

_I agree, Mihona-san please create a sequel for the fans of this lovely couple! Thank you so much for reading this story, and I will do what I can to update as soon as I can! Thanks, Alice Jane! *waves*_

_**Dyalicious: **__Well, who isn't? Aren't we all excited to see a different Aya? Anyway, thank you so much! Thanks for liking this story. *thumbs up then waves* Here's the latest chapter! *winks*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SEDUCING THE ICE PRINCE**_

_by cold summer night_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When the Ikebukuro Gal Rules**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Up. Down. There's no sideways. Life turns. Or does it? If it does, then why am I always down? When was the last time I've been happy? I cannot remember. I simply can't. Actually, I do remember. It hasn't been a long time. But happiness is temporary. It never lasts. Why am I doing what I am doing right now? Who am I anyway? Why is it that I feel as if the world suddenly stopped? Or am I just the one who stopped? All I could do is look back and look ahead, somehow dream of what I've been wanting – what I have been wishing for. Is it right to do whatever it takes to obtain someone's love - to get what I want? I do not know what is right and what is wrong now. I just want him to love me back. Will I ever have his heart by what I did? The answer is, no. I never had his heart when I thought I would.

"_**Why are you still here? Looking for me, perhaps? Or waiting for me? Wishing I'd be running after you?"**_

_**I wish I could speak of what I should. I wish I could control my heart not to reveal what is inside of me. Am I being foolish? Why do you have to be so mean when I love you so much?**_

I only realized that there's an envelope on top of my study table when my mother coughs. Have I been staring into space? Did she notice that I am not studying? Oh, gee! I'm so doomed! I pretended to be reading my notes. I glanced at the envelope, it's my allowance for sure. "Thanks, mom!" I smiled at her, surprisingly she is staring at me with a distressed look upon her white face. Is there something wrong?

"_**This is the last straw. If he still didn't like you, I don't know what else to do. Ah, he might as well be gay." Yuuya touches his chin while choosing from the dress rack of the Honda heiress named Mami.**_

"_**I think we still have more time, come here." After Mami arrives, a bunch of people comes in. Who are they? "I believe you know who is with me, luckily he stops by to say hi to me. Well, just so you know my friend here is the top fashion designer here in Japan!" She laughs as if she just won a beauty contest.**_

"_**You shouldn't have-" I blink my eyes when they pull me closer and check my measurements. "I-"**_

"_**Please stay still, missy." The fashion designer looks at me, I thought every inch of me. "This is gonna be great! I love this! Ahuh, you would be the queen of the night-"**_

"_**The queen of his night, more likely-" Mami raises her eyebrows with a teasing look.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I really don't understand.**_

"_**Come on, I was asked by my boyfriend for help. Well, what can I do? I can't leave her friend be hopeless. I am wiling to help you. Don't underestimate the power of Mami Honda."**_

"_**I really don't get this at all. I thought we'll just attend a party?"**_

"_**Yeah!" she runs her hand through her shiny blonde hair. "I mean, no. We won't. Only you would be attending this party."**_

"_**What? I thought you will be finding me someone who could you know, someone I could get to know and that you know-um-ah to make Otohata-kun jealous?"**_

"_**Yes, but if we rely on that it'll just take long. This is the best way, really."**_

"_**If that's not what we will be doing, then what? What's the other plan? What is the best way?"**_

"_**Plain and simple. Seduce him right away, own him."**_

_**I shook my head. "I still don't understand – honestly."**_

"_**Seriously? When were you born?" Mami massages her head. "Really?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I've got this all covered. He will be yours" she walks near me then whispers to my ear "believe me, didn't I just get Yuuya-kun?"**_

_**I have nothing to say about that so I kept quiet.**_

"_**Trust me, this is what you have to do."**_

We will see you at the study room, your father is already there. Get there quickly after seeing what's-" she pointed the envelope.

Study room? We have a family meeting? No, we never had a family meeting. That room is more like a confession room where I would be placed at the hot seat for interrogation. This is bad. Could this be about my failure in school? Oh, no! What am I going to do? Am I to be thrown out of the country? I don't want to go anywhere else, but here. This is where my friends are. This is where he is. I thought of his chocolate brown hair and the way it sways with the wind. I smell his ocean scent just by thinking of him. I need to be strong, I've got to promise them that I would study harder. I swear! Just so they would allow me to stay! When I entered the study, I clutched the envelope on my chest. "Mom, dad? I swear I would study harder-" my mother is sitting near the fireplace, while my father is standing at the window, with a goblet on his right hand. What is he looking at from the outside? There's just darkness out there, as if h can see through it. There are no stars either. I believe it's going to rain in a minute. And why is he drinking? This is bad! Totally! Mom motioned me to sit down in front of her, I did. I want to question her, but I can't. At this moment, I can feel that something is bound to happen. What is going on? What did I do to make them this silent and hesitant? No, they're not hesitant. There's anger, I can sense it. But why? What is this about? I'm sure this is something 'very' serious. I jumped when my father spoke after a long moment of silence.

"What did I told you? Did I not teach you to speak only when you're allowed to? Where are your manners? Are you a barbarian? Barging in a room, all the while blabbing something without permission?"

"….." I shook my head as a no. Well, I kind of forgot what they taught me back there.

He looks at me, loathing. "You were taught how to answer properly."

I nod my head. What? What am I nodding for? I shook my head. Why can't I speak? I drop the envelope on the floor because my hands were cold and shaky. Sweats even start to form on my temples. Gee, I'm on a hell seat! Not a hot seat!

"Is that how you should answer?"

No, definitely not. Why am I like this? I've been so sank by all the thoughts in my head. "No."

"No what? Answer in a sentence."

"No, t-this is not how I am s-supposed to answer. I'm sorry, father." From the corner of my eyes, I can see that my mother is just keeping her mouth shut. Is se crying?

"Your grades-" his eyes looked at me before shifting his stare back on the darkness of the outside world, sipping on his drink. How many glass did he drink before I got here? I realized that the bottle is half empty.

Grades? Oh, snap! I knew it. I agree, I admit that I've been careless, but I'm working on it for the past weeks. Please, don't make me go. Father?

"What happened to your grades?" He asks, his other hand is on the air. "You've been imprudent, lately."

"I'm sorry, father." I look at my hands, then at the envelope. I can't pick it up, because I am stuck. I can't make any movement. "I promise you, I will work harder."

"Really?" His stare shocked me, he has never looked at me that way.

Why isn't he believing on me? I faced his stare. "W-why? Why do you have to ask me like this? Why do you always make me feel this way?"

"Why?" He gritted his teeth. "Young lady, you thought we will 'never' know about your doings?"

My doings? What does he mean? I don't understand. "I am not doing anything wrong." Or that's what I think.

"You thought we will never find out what you were doing all this time?" What? What have I been doing? And the he was in front of me, with fire in his eyes. Why are they blazing on me? Am I a criminal for him to be mad at me? Why can't my mother tell him to stop? "You were in subsidized dating for heaven's sake! That's immoral!"

"How can I not when you are not giving me what I need? I have been confined here all my life to study for you. I have never been happy being here with you anyway!" And it landed on my face. His hand was strong, I thought my jaw just broke into pieces. Why? Tears rolled down my cheeks. Or is it blood? I touched my face, hoping it wasn't deformed.

He picks the envelope on the carpeted floor. "And how could you explain this, young lady? You're just sixteen!" What is that? The picture is dark at first, then I realized what it is. I mean, who they are. "Why are you with this stupid person?"

"He is not stupid."

"Oh, yeah. Then who is stupid here? He ran away from his family to live on his own, because he didn't want a bright future. He never wanted to pursue medicine or law school after highschool. And what is he now? A model? A DJ? What kind of jobs does he have? He is no good. Didn't I tell you? Didn't your mother tell you not to see him anymore? And not to be with your circle of friends anymore? They're just a bad influence to you, you know that. I thought you're smart. Where is the Hoshino in you?"

How mad can he be? "….."

"You are not to see him or your friends forever. You will not dishonor me, understood?" He repeats his question.

"Yes father, I do understand."

"Because if you dishonor me, it's either you will go back to your grandmother or I'll forget that I have a daughter."

Granny? No way! She's the strictest person in the world! She's the reason why my father is like this to me. She brought him up to be strong, cold, intelligent and proud.

"Thank goodness that this has never put in the printing press! You know that our clan is connected with politics. What do you think it will cause to our name? How could you be so careless?"

"I'm sorry, father. It won't happen again."

"Prove it."

I stood up then walk to the door.

"You think I'm finish already? Did I dismiss you?"

I shake my head thrice. "No, father."

"You are to meet your future husband tomorrow night. Accommodate him. He is the only one you will see from then on, besides he studies in your school. It'll be a good start. Understand?"

Husband? No, I don't understand. "Yes, I understand father. May I go back to my room now?"

"Yes."

Future husband? I searched for my phone which I found under my bed. On the screen writes, three missed calls, two e-mails and ten text messages. I called Yuuya-kun first.

"_**You look great, Aya-chan. You're amazing-" Yuuya-kun looks at me with sincerity.**_

After the operator's spiel I spoke "hey, don't worry about me." I tried to collect my shattering voice and self. "Well, the plan didn't work," yes it didn't. "He didn't-um call me after a week. I guess that's it. He was right." I nodded my head more than twice while wiping my tears. Why is it that when negative things happen, they come in a row? "He was true to his words. But really, I'm okay. Please don't worry about me. And I guess there's nothing I could do about that anymore. Thanks for helping, by the way. Thank you. I guess we should stop seducing the ice price. He would never be seduced, his heart would never be seduced. Bye."

I pressed the end button, dialing Mami's number. "Mami? It's night already but-um sorry for keeping you wait. I know I wasn't answering your messages. Well, um-ah how did it go? How did it go? It went quite well. I think. Yeah, that's what I think. You know, your plan was great it's just that maybe it's not meant to work for me. I mean-uh, maybe there's a different approach for every person. It just didn't work on him. I guess that would be it. That's it. Yeah. I'll just move on. That's what I should do. He told me that-" no I couldn't say it. "I think I just have to give up on him. Bye!" I throw my phone on top of my bed. I need to give up on my feelings for him.

"_**Ehem?" Mami glares at him. "Well, all thanks to me-" she points herself "that cold guy would notice your hidden beauty."**_

"_**Thank you so much. I'll do what I can. You guys have been so much help. I just hope that this one would work."**_

It's surprising that the one who my parents say my future husband is Katase-kun. I know him. He's somehow popular in school because of his looks and above average grades. Some would say that he is perfect, some would just agree somehow. As for me, he is just a normal person. He is very kind. I remember he helped us out on one of our school events. And next school year? After this season? We would be classmates.

"You know, I'm not rushing things between us. I mean, we could just stay friends." He smiles, showing off his kindest smile.

"Thank you." For now, it's only Katase-kun that I could talk to. I think he's the only one I could put my trust to since I am forbidden to see my previous friends. I missed them, but I can't be with them anymore. Besides, Ran is rumored to be dating Rei. "My heart just got broken. I love someone, but he doesn't love me-"

"Who in the world wouldn't love you Aya-chan? Tell me. The ice prince, huh?"

"When I first saw him? Right then, my heart tells me that I know him. That in that instant? I saw our future together. I saw a life that I wanted in him. It's not love at first sight. He was kind, but then he changed. He used to accompany me home after our lunch with the gang or after his interviews but then everything changed when I planned to confess on him. I mistook his kindness for something else."

"I'll help you forget about him."

"….."

"Marry me."

"What are you saying?" I gulp.

"You may not know this, but I'm wealthy. After highschool, marry me and we'll have the life you wanted. I've been in love with you for so long. The first time I saw you? Right then, I told myself that this simple girl is the one I would like to marry one day."

"We're still young-"

"Right now, yes. That's why I'm saying that we should get married after highschool-"

Marriage?

"Besides, both our parents want us to get married. Are we not a future couple?"

"It's too early to be talking about this. A lot of things will happen, you know. Nothing is certain, you might not like me anymore after a year. Let us not decide about this now."

"Got it."

_**My phone lights up, someone is calling. It's Mami. "Yes? Yes, I'm fine. I'm doing fine. I don't know. My heart is pounding, I can't breathe. Do I realy look good? What? Oh. Thanks. I noted what you guys told me. What? Um-ah yes, I'm guilty about that. I just need some notes, you see!" When the driver signals I immediately ended our conversation. "Mami, I'm so nervous right now. Gee. I'm already here, I've got to go. Wish me positive things. Thank you! Bye!" I breathe in and out. I'm gonna be just fine!**_

_**When someone opens the door, I didn't manage to be calm. Come on, I have to confident. I hop out, praying that I will not make any mistake. I step on a red carpet. How long should I walk? I glance from where I am standing all the way up, finding a long stair before me. Seriously? And then there were cameras everywhere, as if I am attending an awards night in the U.S.A.**_

_**Where could he be? No, I should not look or him. He should see me first. I would tell him that I was invited by the host f this party which is a friend of Mami! Right! Actually, the host was Mami's friend and he was asked to present me as his long-time friend. I hope I could play the part later. The walk was long, I feel thirsty. I took a glass from the bar. When asked what to drink, I didn't know what to answer. I just smiled. Now, what? "Give me the most special drink you have." I hope I didn't appear innocent about drinks. I accepted the glass, "thanks."**_

_**Where is that guy? Maybe I should practice on some people before I could get to him. Right! I spotted a guy, obviously he's coming my way. Should I speak with this guy even if I am not interested? Well? I need some practice anyway.**_

"_**Hey-" From up close, I realized that it was Mami's friend! The host himself!**_

_**I blink my eyes twice, not knowing what to say. Why does he look so gorgeous in person? "Hey, um-" okay so the pretenses should begin now. "Mami couldn't come-"**_

"_**Yes," he nods his head. "She didn't tell me that you are this beautiful. I could be more than your long-time friend as she says." His eyes were sparkling and yet I don't feel anything.**_

"_**This place is nice-" I changed the topic.**_

"_**Well, how about you stay here for tonight?"**_

_**What should I say? "Don't be silly."**_

_**He grabs my hand "well then, I've got to show you something that will make you want to stay here."**_

_**Where are we going? When entered the ballroom everyone was looking on us. I feel so embarrassed. We ascended a staircase, I bit my lip. People would think that we're more than just friends.**_

"_**Hey, who is with you? I never met her-" a beautiful tall blonde girl blocks our way. **_

"_**She's someone special to me-" he looks at me then smiles. "Off we go-"**_

_**I hear the lady curse. She might be one of this guy's lovers. "Where are we-" then he opens a wide door. "Is this?" I couldn't believe where I am. I feel like I'm in a Disney movie. This is like a fairytale. This is like Jasmine's castle, where Aladdin kissed her by the terrace. From here, I could see the whole city and its bright lights. And up there? I look up. There are billion of stars. "Thank you for bringing me here-" I could here the orchestra play from the ballroom. **_

"_**May I do the honor to dance with you, my princess? You wouldn't reject me, would you?"**_

"_**Well."**_

"_**Well?" His eyes were pleading.**_

"_**Okay." I nodded.**_

"_**Shall we?" His hand gestured for the door. "Let's dance on the ballroom-"**_

"_**What?" I thought we would dance here. He brought me to the dance floor, where everyone stared at me. I can read the expression on their faces, some seem to ask who I am and some are just annoyed, especially the women. Come on, I would not take him from all of you. You could have him if you like. I look at the person I'm dancing with, but I'd admit that he's handsome. He's like a prince that's why this place suits him. His hair is golden brown, his eyes were emerald, and he was white. Where is he from?**_

"_**Did you know that I am in search for a bride?"**_

_**I shake my head. "This early?"**_

"_**I'm twenty-four."**_

"_**That's young-"**_

"_**No, that's old. I need to have my son soon, I'm telling you. My parents are just so keen to see their future grandchildren."**_

"_**You can have anyone you want-"**_

"_**That's not true." He stirs me for the first time. **_

"_**What made you say that?" I can't believe that I can talk and dance at the same time.**_

"_**I just know. I know everything about women here by the way."**_

_**I bow, the kind of bow we do when dancing then the next would be waltz. He take my hand to his chest, we are not stopping right? Because if we stop dancing people would gossip about us. "I believe we should continue the dance-" I smile at him.**_

"_**Including you. I know everything about you, where you came, what you were. You could be the perfect match for me, and my parents would approve of it."**_

_**Eh? "Are you serious? We just met-"**_

_**He shakes his head. "No-" he pulls me very closer to him "I was one of those you dated before, you just didn't recognize me."**_

_**I look at his emerald eyes with shock. "What are you saying?"**_

"_**I was the one who paid you the most."**_

_**My head suddenly ached. "Please I'm tired, I want to take a seat somewhere. You're mistaken. This is the first time I've seen you, and don' enter the picture. I'm here for someone else."**_

"_**Good luck with that-" before he releases me, I feel the sudden touch of his lips on my forehead "goodnight, my princess."**_

_**I didn't know how I get here. If this water is potable, I would drink it. But this fountain's water isn't. I watch my reflection, to me I don't look any different. I am still me. The same old me. **_

"_**That was a good show, you had back there-" the cold, deep and manly voice. It's Otohata-kun! "You look good together."**_

_**My heart raced. I sat by the fountain, not speaking. What should I say? Shouldn't the seducing start now? But I was weakened by the sudden turn of events. What can I do? How should I begin with the plan? It's now or never! This is my last chance.**_

"_**I didn't know you were acquainted with that guy-"**_

"_**Maybe you just don't know me." Where did it come from? "I mean," I stand up finding a slight of confusion on his face. "I have a lot of friends, did you think you, Yuuya-kun, Tatsuki and the gang are the only friends I have? Well, you're wrong."**_

"_**What made you say what you thought I think?"**_

"…_**.."**_

"_**I didn't know you could have a new guy in an instant. I underestimated what you can do. So, are you one of those women flocking for him for his fortune and fame? Are you in line to be his wife? Or should I say mistress?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm one those. And I could be his wife, besides he asked about it. Happy?" I nodded. "Of course, you're more than happy just so I would be chasing after you. So, that I would not be of burden to you, right? Don't worry, if our marriage pushed through? You will no longer carry weight."**_

"_**I'm gonna be the happiest, but what's the proof that he will choose you among all the women out there? You will just be his mistress. You could never win one's heart."**_

"_**I'm not going to win his heart like how I tried to do to you, I'll win him in another way!" What am I saying? Why am I so bitter? I am supposed to attract him to me, not to have a fight! "I'm sorry for saying that."**_

"…_**.."**_

"_**Why did you walk down here?"**_

"_**Am I not allowed to be here?"**_

"_**Why do you answer in question?"**_

"_**I just came here to have some fresh air, that's all. And besides, I was here first. You suddenly appeared, exiting from the ballroom as if you're in a movie."**_

_**What? Did I make such an appearance to him? And I didn't notice that he is here. I removed my shoes.**_

"_**What are you doing?" He asked.**_

"_**I'm gonna take a walk-" the plan is aborted! I am so nuts! I walked through the woods, passing through the knee-high grasses. I could hear the forest birds from above me. It could be creepy but I don't want to be anywhere else but here. Instead of walking back in at the ballroom, I don't want to see the people's scrutinizing eyes. And I can't face Otohata-kun, I believe our plan is somehow not right. My heart is telling me not to do it. Wait, am I hearing it right? Could that be a waterfall? I ran as fast as I can, finding it a minute after. Is this man made or natural? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I could see the water because of the moon, which just happen to be noticeable at this hour. It's a full moon tonight. What a lovely sight, for a romantic evening. By I am here, all by myself. I raise my gown up to my knees, screaming afterwards. "Gee, this is cold!" I've never been this close to nature. I feel as if I'm the only one alive in the world, and that this whole land is mine.**_

_**I hear footsteps approaching, as I embrace myself. Who could that be? My shoes drop on the water, "ah-" I couldn't sense where it is coming from. What should I do? Run! When I look back, I see the shadowy figure coming my way. Is this the end of me? Someone help me! I thought this is a safe place! I slip on the water. Now my dress is all ruined! When the stranger stops before me, I pleaded. "Don't hurt me, I beg you."**_

"_**What? Hey? Aya?"**_

"_**Oh," I look up to see the host of the party. "Thank goodness, it's you!" I was really scared that I embraced him. I ignored the tears falling down on my cheeks. "I thought I'm going to die."**_

"_**I've been looking for you-"**_

"_**You scared me."**_

"_**What are you doing here anyway? Mami would kill me, you know."**_

"_**I was just walking-"**_

"_**Walking? Why are you sweating? Did I really scare you that much?"**_

_**I nodded. "Yeah."**_

_**He embraces me back. "You know, Mami is right you are very very different. I'll help you get that guy, I swear."**_

"_**You don't have to, I already aborted the plan."**_

_**He freed himself. "What are you talking about, you've come this far. He is still there, you have to go with it. Isn't this the last chance you have? If you can't have him after this, then you could give up on him. Don't miss this chance. I'll back you up!" He winks then taps my head.**_

"_**Then what should I do? I'm already messed up right now-"**_

"_**Will do a real quick fix, we need to enter the back door. I think my sister has a spare dress which you could wear-"**_

"_**Thanks-" we ran swiftly. "Why are you helping me?"**_

"_**You see, I'm a close friend of Mami. And we were lovers before-"**_

"_**What you said a while ago, is it true?"**_

"_**What is true?"**_

_**He stops from running, so did I.**_

"_**That we dated before?"**_

"_**Yes." He nodded. "But don't worry I won't get in the way of you and that guy." Smiling, he pulls my hand to run.**_

_**I smile back. It feels so good to know that there are people helping me on this quest to win his heart.**_

_**He told me to stay at the room near the back entrance, when he got back he handed me a beautiful gown. "Get dressed-"**_

_**I stared at him.**_

"_**Now or he might leave."**_

_**I nodded. "Thanks!"**_

_**When we descended the stairs, everyone hushes. Is it because I changed my gown? Or is t because of something else? "Do I look terrible?"**_

_**He whispers in my ear, his right hand is on my waist. "No, you're the most beautiful tonight."**_

"_**What's with the hand?"**_

"_**You'll see."**_

_**Whatever. I searched for him in the crowd, "where could-"**_

"_**Spotted-" he speaks on my ear.**_

_**Really? Should I? I smiled at him, all the while leaning my head on his shoulder. This is crazy.**_

"_**You're not convincing-" he said in a low voice that only us could hear. **_

"_**Then how can I be-" how can I sound like that?**_

"_**Think of me as him-" he deeply looked into my eyes. "Think as if I'm the one you love."**_

_**I nodded. "I'll try."**_

_**The host asks me to dance for the second time, what is he up to? I can't believe Otohata-kun is still here. "I wonder why he is still here-"**_

"_**For the party after this formal event-"**_

"_**You don't mean he's the dj?" As a reply, he nodded. "Did Mami do this all for me?" I wanted to cry, did she hire Otohata-kun for this? Then, I can't give up! I can't back out!**_

_**When the party begun, Otohata-kun started with his work. The host pulled me to the dance floor. No way! I don't know this kind of dance! And why are the lights so dim? What are these kind of lights blinking for? I can't see much!**_

"_**You know you've got to dance to keep up with these party people-"**_

"_**I can't hear you-"**_

_**In a loud voice, "I said you have to dance!"**_

"_**Dance?"**_

"_**Yes! Like this," he danced.**_

_**No, I won't dance like that! "Could I just dance the waltz?"**_

"_**Why aren't you dancing?"**_

"_**I-I can't dance like that-" I shook my head, he pulls me closer to him as if we're a couple. "What is this? What are you doing?"**_

"_**Aya, take this-" where did it come from?**_

"_**I-I don't drink much-"**_

"_**You have to-"**_

_**I have to? I accepted the drink. "O-okay, cheers then!" I drink it in one shot.**_

"_**Wow, I-I"**_

_**I look at his lips, trying to read what he is telling me. I can't hear his voice. I don't understand a thing. "W-wah? Whar rar ru zsheyin?" My vision becomes blurry. I close my eyes. What is going on? And why is it that the world is revolving? The sounds become mute, I can only hear my heartbeat. Something is burning, I know. The world around me is burning! Or am I in a dessert? I feel thirsty, my throat is ablaze. Why am I feeling this way? When I open my eyes, I find a glass on his hand. I grab it from his grip and drank it all, hoping that I will be back to normal. I'm going to be fine. This is just a headache. I couldn't back out now! I have to go with the plan! I force my eyes to open. Who am I with? Who is this guy in front of me? Just when I thought my vision went back to normal, it comes back. The pain in my head and in my heart, and why am I seeing my past? Why am I seeing Otohata-kun? I couldn't take this any longer! Otohata-kun!**_

_**Did I pass out? Is that a dream? Opening my eyes, I struggle to move my body. Why is it so cold? The window is open, it must be the fresh air from the outside. I tuck myself under the white sheets, scanning the semi-dark room. I want to get back to sleep, wanting to regain energy. Why do I feel exhausted? I am drained, but why? What did I do to be physically and emotionally worn out? Wait a minute. The window is open? I never leave my windows open! I stare back at my blanket. When did I ever change my bed sheets? White? Seriously? I have always been using pink! Where am I! I am definitely not in my room! I cover my whole self with the blanket, it smells like the ocean which means that I am – oh-em-gee! I am in his room!**_

_**Last night, I got drunk. I think I'm remembering some of it. It all happened last night? This is ridiculous! I shut my eyes, the things that happened appear in a fast forward way.**_

_**I hear someone opens a sliding door from somewhere. I didn't dare reveal myself, that I'm already awake.**_

"_**I know you're awake."**_

_**I jump when he closes the door.**_

"_**We could do much of this or beyond what we did, but it wouldn't change a thing. Seducing me won't work."**_

_**Am I being obvious of my intention? Then, I'll take that as a challenge! "I am not seducing you!" I sat up, still holding the blanket to cover myself.**_

"_**Liar," he throws the notebook on my lap. "Could you explain that?"**_

"_**I believe you just succeeded in seducing me, but let's end it right now. You are not to speak to me from here on. I don't want to see you."**_

_**That's it? Why is it that even if I wanted to cry, I can't? Am I running out of tears?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_End of_

_**SEDUCING THE ICE PRINCE**_

_by cold summer night_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__I appreciate how much you guys are into this story! Thank you so much. Just tell me what you think of it! Till then! Xoxo._


End file.
